Sequel to Heven, Limbo and Hell
by Akikka-Chan
Summary: (HEY LOOK! IT'S FINALLY FINISHED!! THE LAST PART IS UP AND RUNNING!! And this time I hope F.net got it all up!) Please R&R!! I love it. It's was Z/some one in the beginning but it's suposed to be Z/A. I recomend that you read Heven, Limbo and Hell first.
1. Auther's note

  
Authors notes:  
  
I just wanted to tell ypu people that the Slayers do not belong to me.   
So don't sue.   
  
And I recomend that you read Heven, Limbo and Hell first.  
  
And one mor thing...... I do apologize for my bad sspeling. -_-;  
  
And now the first chapter.... (I got to come up with a tittle)   



	2. Part 1: Depression and return.....

Part 1: Depression and return.....  
  
Kim woke up in the hospital that she had wakened up in one time before. But this time she had a tube down her throat. She started to panic and tried to pull it out. At that moment a nurse came trough the door and stopped her.  
- *Hi there Kim. Welcome back. Don't worry well take that tube out soon. We just have to check on you first.* Kim just nodded. She couldn't do anything ells. Soon there was lots of people in the room. Half an hour later she had the tube out and all her family was there.   
- *Kim how are you feeling? Do you want anything?* Her mom asked.   
- *No mom It's ok. I'm fine... how long have I been here?*   
- *That doesn't matter. We are going to do lots of stuff when you are home.*   
- *Ok mom...* Kim was angry and sad. She didn't feel anything fore these people any longer. They felt like strangers.   
  
A week later she was out of the Hospital. The doctors was amazed at how fast she had regain her strength. It was like she had been exercising under the time she was in a coma.   
  
She didn't talk mush. She was even quieter then before she fell into a coma. Her parents got really worried. They took her to a shrink. But Kim didn't talk. The woman just said that it maybe was a side effect of the surgery.   
- *I just don't want to talk OK!* Kim ran out of the office and out of the building.  
*I don't want to bee here. I don't want to bee with these people.* She stopped at the park and sat down on a bench. It was in the middle of the summer and her birthday had been a couple of weeks ago. She didn't want to celebrate her birthday. Not with these people.   
- *I hate it here. I hate the cars, the smoke, the stress and the people. I'm going mad in this world.* She grabbed her head and started to cry.   
  
The weeks went by slowly. It was soon time to start school again. She didn't want to. It wasn't much she wanted to do these days. There was a knock on her bedrooms door. She didn't bother to answer. She knew that the person who was there was just going to walk in anyway. Her mom stepped trough the door.  
- *Kimberly dear. Dinner is ready. Are you going to join us tonight?* Kim just ignored her like she always did.   
- *Well the food is on the table it's just for you to get it when you're hungry.* Kim just continued to ignore her mom. She kept on drawing like she always did.   
  
School started and she moved from town to start in a new school. It was a school that was focusing on drawing. That suited Kim well. She got to get away from her parents and siblings and she got a new start. She still didn't want to be there but it was an improvement.   
- *Hi there!* Kim nearly fell from the chair she was sitting in.   
- *I'm Anna Olsson I was asked to show you around today. School started two weeks ago so we have already started on our projects that we are going to work with all the year...* she kept on talking and Kim just followed.   
- *Well here we are. Your first class. You are going to start with math...  
"Math... I hate math. How can this girl be so perky all the time?* She walked into the classroom and sat down in an empty desk. *"This is going to be a long year..."*  
  
After school Kim was walking home to her apartment. She was in deep thought. She was thinking about Zel and the others. She wondered if Zel was ok and if Lina managed to heal him. She couldn't help but feel guilty. If she hadn't taken away his curse he would still be alive.   
She never saw the car coming......  
------------------------------------  
  
It was dark. So weary dark. I tried to move but it felt like I was weighing a ton. I finally managed to move my arm. It felt like I was run over by a car. It was then I realized that I was actually run over by a car. I started to panic and tried to sit up. My head met some ting hard with a bang. But it didn't hurt. I lay down again and tried to figure out what was going on.   
  
- *I'm in a casket? But I'm NOT DEAD! Or am I?* She put her hands on the lid and realized it was made of stone. She was getting exited.   
- *Could it be? Am I back?* She pushed on the lid and it moved. It was still weary dark and it smelled like dust and roses.  
- *Roses? But there aren't any roses here...* she was starting to get used to the dark and didn't see any roses. She walked around in the chamber to find an opening. But she couldn't find one. She sat down on the tomb and just ten realized that she was wearing a white dress. It was dusty but otherwise it was fine. And ten she noticed her hands.  
*They are blue? I'm really back.* She realized that she was really thirsty. And needed something to drink.   
- *Ok now it's tome to get out of here.* She stood and walked around the chamber again and this time she found a small crack. It turned out to bee a door. She pushed it open and walked out. It was night and weary dark. She turned around and closed the tomb door. It might look weird if a tomb door was wide open.  
- *It'll look weird when I see Zel and the others to.* She noticed the roses that were laid in front of the tomb. She took one up and just looked at it. Then she noticed the writing on the tomb.   
- *Here lyes Kimberly Ohmsford. Beloved friend and comrade.* Then the date.   
- *I've been dead for 2 years? And I died on this day? That explains the roses.* She looked around and noticed on the other tombs that it was royalty and that it was Saluun royalty. She was glad to notice that there wasn't any tomb that had Zel's name on it. And walked towards the cemetery gates.   
  
When she reached the gates they were closed and there was a guard standing at the other side.  
- Excuse me Sir! Can you open the gates? I think that I've been locked in when I was visiting here earlier. The guard looked around and noticed Kim. She had waist long white hair and was wearing a white dress and matching shoos. She looked quite cute. You couldn't see her face because it was hidden in shadows.   
- Off course little lady. Wait just a minute. The guard took out some keys and unlocked the gate.   
- I can't understand how you managed to get locked in. And you shouldn't be walking alone on a night like this.   
- Why is that good Sir? Kim dusted herself off a little while the guard opened the gate.  
- Because of the bandits that are walking around. When the King and Queen went out on a trip they left the Queens uncle in charge. Soon after that the whole city got occupied by bandits.   
- That's awful. Where is Queen Amelia and King Dereck then?  
- King Dereck? Never heard that name before. I think you got it a little wrong there. It's King Zelgadiss.  
- WHAT?  
  
  



	3. Part 2: Hart brake and changes....

Part 2: Hart brake and changes...  
  
At that moment Kim's hart broke into a million peaces.   
- What did you say?  
- It's King Zelgadiss Graywords. Kim felt ill. She sat down on the ground and a few tears rolled down her cheeks.   
- What's wrong little lady? Kim brushed her tears away.   
- It's nothing I just felt a little sick that's all. When did they get married? It's one and a half year now. Their anniversary was today. Kim didn't know what to do now. She felt betrayed and sad.   
- I can't blame him fore finding someone ells. But Amelia? Kim was mumbling to herself.   
- What was that? The guard was beginning to get suspicious. And Kim noticed that. So she changed the subject a little.  
- I have heard that Zel... King Zelgadiss had another love before Queen Amelia is that trough? I think I saw the tomb in cemetery. I also saw some fresh roses there. The guard looked a little taken back.  
- Not many people know about that... did you say there were fresh roses by the tomb?   
- Yes.  
- That must mean that the King and Queen is in the city. I got to get the troops together. The guard ran of leaving a stunned Kim behind.   
- *What just happened here?* She asked herself. Not getting any good answers she began walking towards the castle. After a few steps she felt the heel broke on her left shoe.   
- *I guess I'm not supposed to wear high-heels.* She throws the shoes away and continued walking. After half an hour she realized that she was going around in circles.  
- *Why do this garden have to be so damn big? I'm not getting anywhere. What I wouldn't do for a Ray Wing right about now. Hey it doesn't hurt to try.* She mumbled the spell and to her surprise it actually worked.   
- *Yay! IT WORKED! And now I'm of to the castle.* After a couple of minutes she was waking around in the castle trying to find something to eat and drink.   
*"It doesn't help going around hungry. I just wonder where the kitchen is"*   
  
- Zelgadiss what's wrong? You look like you seen a ghost. Zel and Amelia were hiding in one of the many room in the castle. Zel just walked trough the door and looked terrified.   
- It's nothing Amelia. Just my mind playing games.   
- What did you see? What about the guards? Do they now we are here?   
- It was nothing Amelia. And the guards haven't noticed us yet. I left a message with one of your nearest maids to alarm the guards that there is someone in the garden. When the guards go to investigate we make our way towards your uncle's room and get this madness to end.   
- Why do we have to kill him? Can't we just banish him from Saluun? Zel sighed.  
- Amelia we been trough this. We can't let him live. You must understand that. I still can't understand why you want him to live. Not after what he did to your mother. He killed her god damn it! And he killed our son! Zel was almost yelling at Amelia. He was trying hard not to yell with all his might. Amelia started to sob quietly. Zel took her in his arm and stroke her hair.   
- I'm sorry Amelia. I didn't mean to shout. It's ok. We got each other. But do you understand why I can't let him live? Amelia wrapped her arms around his waist. And nodded.  
- I understand... it's just that he is all the family I have now.   
- It was probably he who killed your father to.  
- I know... She started to cry. Zel just held her and tried to calm her.   
- Zelgadiss... promise me that you won't leave me to.  
- I promise Amelia. I promise. I love you, I could never leave you.  
- But you almost did... I can't blame her but I was always jealous of her.   
- You were jealous of Kim? He looked into her clear blue eyes.   
- Yes... I was just going to marry Dereck because of the council forcing me.   
- What about that stuff about love at first sight?   
- Well... I thought it was. She blushed a little.  
- It doesn't matter. What matter is that we are going to get our revenge.  
- I guess so.  
- I love you Amelia. Amelia's eyes shone with happiness. They always did when she heard him say those words.   
- And I love you. There was a crashing sound right outside the door and both Amelia and Zel was startled.  
- Amelia... let go... of me... Amelia had tightened her hold on Zel's waist and he was having a little trouble breathing.  
- Oh I'm so sorry. She let go and Zel took a deep breath.   
- I wonder what that was? Zel wondered out loud. "And I can swear that I saw Kim out there before."  
- Let's take a look... You go ahead. Amelia literary pushed Zel towards the door.   
- Ok I'm gonna take a look. Just then someone opened the door just as Zel was going to put his hand on the doorknob.   
- *Where the hell is that kitchen?* Kim stopped dead in her tracks.  
- *Zelgadiss?!* ZEL IT REALLY IS YOU! Oh I missed you so mush. She throwd her arms around his neck and hugged him. Zel just stood there and Amelia had fainted. Kim felt the tears leave her eyes and staining Zel's blue tunic.  
- You are not alive... you're dead. You're just my imagination. It's my mind playing me a trick again. He pushed Kim away.   
- How can you say that? I'm here aren't I?  
- NOW YOU AREN'T! Kim felt her hart ace.   
- You don't even want me to be alive do you?  
- NO I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE ALIVE! YOU BEEN DEAD FOR 2 YEARS! You can't be alive. Zel looked over at Kim.   
- You been dead for 2 years... I'm married now. I had a son. And I'm happy. Kim felt her hart ace even harder.   
- Did you ever love me? Kim didn't believe how cold her voice sounded.   
- I did... but I don't anymore. I love Amelia now, and I love her with all my hart.   
- You said you would always love me... Kim felt that se was starting to get really angry.  
- I know. And I'm sorry about that. I'm really grateful that you gave me back my humanity. Can you please leave me alone now. Can you please stop tormenting me on this date.  
- I will... she started walking towards him.  
- But tell me Zel. How come that a ghost can cry? How come that a ghost can hurt?... how come that a GHOST can harm a living thing? Then she slapped Zel across the face.   
- Answer me that before I leave! Tears were streaming down her cheeks. And Zel was rubbing the spot where Kim had slapped him.   
- Kim? But how can it be?  
- I died. I died again... I thought that I had friends here. She looked towards Amelia and frowned.  
- I guess I was wrong. Kim felt so mush hate and frustration. She didn't know what to do with all the anger. She wanted to kill someone. She wanted to kill someone really bad. She looked at Amelia again.  
- *I can't kill you. It would hurt my Zel to much.* She bent down beside Amelia and tapped her gently on the cheek. Zel just stared at her.  
"She can't be alive. It must be some kind of trick."   
- Don't touch her. Zel glared at Kim.   
- Ohh. Is the boyfriend angry at his X? Kim slapped Amelia across the face. And it wasn't a light slap. Amelia started to wake up and Kim just looked at her.   
- The sleeping beauty awakes. Amelia looked terrified. And Kim just smiled.  
- Get away from her. Zel took out his sword and held it towards Kim.  
- Oh I'm so scared. If you forgot. I'm made of stone now. And you are human. The one thing you desired. What a pity... I could have made you happy. The one thing I desired was you. She looked away from Zel and down at Amelia again.  
- And you... I can't understand why I wanted to be you. I had Zel all to myself even after I was separated from you're body. She bent down to whisper in Amelia's ere.  
- And you know something Amelia... Zel is the greatest lover. But I guess you already know that. She started to giggle.   
- Did he ever tell you that I was his first? Amelia started to blush and Zel was trying to hear what Kim was saying.   
- Well Zel... I guess you would want you're sharp hearing again. Kim stood up and turned to Zel. He was still holding his sword.   
- You can't be real... Kim wasn't like this. She was kind and gentle and caring... you are nothing of that.   
- Bravo Zel... You even managed to twist the knife even more. She still had tears in her eyes.   
- Well I guess I'll leave you two... But maybe I should call the guards on you two. She smirked.   
- Nah... that would be to easy. I'll get you two later. She leaned forward towards Zel and gave him a light kiss on the lips.   
- I promise. She glared at Amelia and then walked away trough the door.  
- Zelgadiss... Was that really... Kim? Amelia stood up shakily and looked at her husband.   
- I don't know Amelia. But I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
  



	4. Part 3: Feelings?

Kim walked down the empty corridors and didn't even bother to look where she was going.   
"What am I supposed to do now? I pretty certain I can't go back home now. I'm dead... And I'm sure that they would be pretty startled if I walked out of my grave." She laughed a little at the whole situation.   
-And now I'm stuck here with no friends at all. Huh...? She found herself standing in front of a door.   
-Eh... Ok. I'll guess I'll take a look. I still haven't found the kitchen. She opened the door and was stunned. It was the master bedroom. That wasn't hard to tell. She walked in and closed the door behind her.   
-Wow... she walked around the big room and noticed that it was moor doors and decided to continue to snoop around.   
-It isn't everyday you get to take a look in the King and Queens bedroom. She opened a nearby door and froze. It was a baby camber.   
"Poor Zel. He lost his son..." She looked at the stuffed toys and felt... absolutely nothing. That scared Kim. She was always the sentimental little girl. And now she felt nothing. She could feel the sorrow that surrounded the room. But she just enjoyed it.   
-This is wrong! I'm not supposed to be this way! She fell to her knees and just stared in front of herself.   
-This... this is wrong... but why am I... not feeling anything? This is not me! She stood up again and looked around. "This isn't me... I felt things before... I cried before when I was in the same room as Zel..."   
She walked around in the room and took the whole surrounding in. It was a cute room. Lots of fluffy tings and all in calm colors. Kim started to feel ill.   
-I got to get out of here. Kim grabbed the door and hurried out. Then she slammed the door shut and sank to the floor.   
-What is happening to me? She slowly stood up and walked over to the closet.   
-I wonder if Amelia has changed her style? She opened the closet and nearly hurled.   
-Pink, baby blue and white? What does this girl think with? She looked trough the closet and in the far back she saw something a little darker. She reached in and grabbed the fabric and took it out. It was a dark blue satin dress. It had long sleeves and a high neck, and long slits one either sides. Kim studied the dress and then the one she was wearing.   
-I don't think she'll miss it. She smiled and took of the white and dusty dress she was wearing. And carefully slipped the other one on. It was actually a little big.   
-I don't think this is Amelia's dress. I wonder if I can find a belt or something... Kim started to look trough the drawers for a belt of some sort. She found one after digging trough all the drawers. And then she observed herself in the mirror.   
-I need something ells... she looked around and on the dresser lay a round hairclip.   
-I wonder if I can get all my hair in this thing? After some struggling she got the clip in place and was pretty pleased with the result.   
-I look almost pretty in this... humm... She walked closer to the mirror and looked at her face. She noticed that the stones in bedded there wasn't smote and round like Zel's used to be. Hers was miss placed and had sharp edges.   
-Well... I was no professional like Rezo... well I guess I have to live with it... she walked over to the closet and when she walked she herd bells jingling.   
-What the? She looked in the mirror again and now noticed the bells on the hair clip.   
-Ok... guess I have to live with that to. 


	5. Part 4: Thoughts and actions... maybe in...

Zel and Amelia walked down the still corridors of the castle. Amelia was walking behind Zel and had a firm grip of his tunic.   
-Zelgadis... did you hear that? Amelia stopped and looked around.   
-I didn't hear anything Amelia. Calm down.   
-Easy for you to say. I really think Miss Kim wants to kill me. Zel didn't say anything.   
-Com'on. We can't waist anymore time. I wonder where Lina and Gourry are...   
They kept on walking and then they both heard bells. They looked around trying to find the sours.   
-Still on edge? Well I don't blame you two. Amelia and Zel looked up at the sealing.   
-Miss Kim! W.. where did you get those clothes? Kim floated down and landed just a few steps away from them.  
-Well I borrowed them from your closet. I hope you don't mind. I don't think it's your size anyway. She winked at Amelia.   
-That's my moms dress! Kim got a solemn look on her face.   
-...what a petty then. It's a far too nice dress to keep in the back of the closet. She smirked. Amelia just stared. And Zel didn't say anything.   
-You two are pathetic. Weren't you going to avenge you're son's death? And you just stands here glaring at me... well I can do the work for you. It was you're uncle right Amelia? Kim walked closer to the queen.   
-Do you want me to kill you're uncle? Or are the queen going to kill one of her own blood?   
-Stop it! Amelia yelled. She took a step closer to Kim.   
-You have no right to judge me.   
-Oh... but you have the right to steal my man?  
-I didn't steal him! He came to me! Amelia glared at Kim. Zel just stared at the two of them. And glanced down the corridor momentarily just too make sure no one saw or heard them.   
-Well I can't help if I died to help Zel! And I said that I would try to get back!  
-You caused him a lot of sorrow and pain! That's really unjust!   
-I knew I was going to die... so I decided to help Zel when I had the chance. At least I did something to help him...  
-THERE THY ARE!! GET THEM!! THEY ARE TRYING TO KILL THE KING!!  
-Well... it seems like we got some company. I think I'll leave these guards to you two. I'll take care of the "King". Kim levitated up too the other floor. And then began running through the corridors. Zel and Amelia could hear the bells as she ran.  
-Amelia we have to get these guards away from here. We don't know what Kim is going to do.   
-Ok. Amelia casted a shield bubble and then a Ray Wing to take the guards outside to the middle of the maze. Zel was running up one of the stairs to follow Kim.   
-"I can't believe this is happening. This must be a really bad dream... no it's too weird to be a dream." He could hear the bells from Kim's hairclip.   
  
Kim just ran. She didn't really know where she was heading. But she felt a really strong urge to kill. And it really scared her. She didn't want to act the way she did. She didn't want to hurt her friends. But something had taken control of her. Something alien and it had a firm grip on her. She stopped running when she was standing in front of a huge pair of doors.   
  
-*I can feel something in there... something delicious... what am I saying? THIS ISN'T ME!* She took a deep breath and tried to turn and walk away but she couldn't. She went rigid and she felt a jolt of energy run through her whole body. And her eyes became dulled and lifeless, like two black holes. She put her hands on the doors and they dissolved.   
  
King Christopher was pacing the big crown room. He had guards all around him and still he was terrified of Amelia and Zelgadis. He knew they were in town and maybe even in the castle.   
-Your majesty... We have intruders in the castle. And we know that it is Amelia and Zelgadis. Some girl saw some flowers outside the grave of that Chimera girl. What shall we do?   
-Look trough the entire castle and take all the guards with you... WAIT! Leave a bunch here. Don't want the princess coming here and killing me now wont I. And I have a couple of cards up my sleeve...  
-Yes Sir!   
Now Christopher was alone with only a few guards. He was still nervous but like he had said, he had a couple of cards up his sleeve. And it wasn't small cards. About 20 minutes later he heard the guards yell and running towards the main doors. Christopher turned around, he had been looking out one of the large windows, and was completely horrified when he saw the doors dissolve right before his eyes. The guards were killed and scattered all over the room by a massive fire ball. Then he heard bells. He looked towards the door and he saw a girl with long white wiry hair. She had light blue skin and little jagged pebbles imbedded in it to. He recognized the dress and felt ill. And then he looked at the girls eyes and felt his whole being freeze. He took out a locket and opened it wit trembling fingers.   
-Now do you work and save you're master...   
A light fled from the locket and materialized on the floor in front of the strange girl. Christopher smiled and could almost taste the victory.   
  
Kim's mind was working but her body didn't want to. Her body was mowing on its own. She heard the guards yell and she fought with all her might to stop the fire ball that was forming in her hands. But it was useless. The guards were dead within a second. Kim's mind screamed. She could taste the death and fear. She didn't want to. She wanted to die. She didn't want to be part of this. She could see a monster materialize before her. Her body just tilted its head and talked in an alien voice. It was hollow and without emotion.   
  
-Do you think that will stop me mere mortal?   
-How dare you try to kill the king of the white magic capitol? You will suffer the consequences.   
-You say that with fear in you're voice... you have already realized that you can't win against me. And this monster...   
She put up a hand and stroked its fur.   
-It will not do me any harm.   
The monster dissolved within a few seconds. And then Kim slowly walked closer to the king.   
-S..S..Stop right there.. you... you.. Monster!!  
-Monster? I could guess I could be called that to... but now my dear "King" you will suffer.   
Kim leaned in toward his face and placed one hand on his chest and the other on his forehead. Her fingers slowly penetrated the flesh on his chest and he screamed. Kim drank his pain. But her soul was slowly starting to crack, like it was made of the finest crystal. It only needed on tiny little crack to be completely ruined. Her mind and soul screamed as much as Christopher. But on the empty shell that was Kim's body was a satisfied smile planted. She could feel Christopher's life force vanish. And when Zel stormed trough the door Christopher was completely gone. The marble floor was covered with blood and burning corpses. Kim dropped the body on the floor and then slowly walked towards Zel. Zel's eyes winded when he saw Kim's eyes.   
-What do you think Zel? Did I do a good job?   
Zel shivered when he heard her voice.   
"This isn't Kim. She could never have done this" Zel's mind was dulled by all that had happened. He didn't notice when Kim had walked up to him.  
-Well Zel... did I do I good job?   
She was holding onto his tunic and looked into his eyes. Her legs gave away and both of them fell to their knees. Zel had dropped his sword and it lay only a few inches away from them. Kim slowly put her arms around Zel and buried her face in his chest.   
-My beloved Zel... you have no idea how much I missed you. I really didn't want to go away. I wanted to stay by your side. And I thought you were dead... when that guy stabbed you with his sword... I thought you died... I felt so awful... because if you died it would be all my fault... but you are alive. I'm so happy... and now you didn't have to kill that awful man. I did it for you. So now we can be happy again... please let us be happy again.   
-Kim... try to understand...  
-What my beloved? What is it you want me to understand?   
Kim's eyes flickered between normal and nothingness when she looked up at Zel. And the only thing he did was to place his arms around her and look away from her eyes.   
"I have to do something. And if I keep up this charade maybe she wont hurt Amelia"   
Kim's eyes stayed focused for a while when she felt Zel put his arms around her. And she gripped the back of his shirt like her life depended on it.   
-It'll be all right Kim. Just rest... you did a good job... now 'Sleep'.  
Zel kissed the top of her head as he said the spell. And Kim's eyes slowly drifted shut.  
-Thank you...   
Kim's hands fell to the floor and her body went lib. Amelia had been watching the whole thing and a tear rolled down her cheek.   
-Zelgadis...  
-Yes Amelia?  
-What are we going to do with her?  
-We should keep her sedated until Lina and Gourry gets here. For now we need to get her to a room and set up a magic proof shield around her. So she can't harm us, anyone ells or herself. And we need to get the guards gathered and sort things out.   
-Ok...  
-Let's go.   
Zel casted a levitation spell on Kim and he got a real Déjà vu feeling. "I don't like this at all."  
  
I could feel his arms around me. I felt so good. I had longed for it for so long. I didn't want to let go. I didn't want to sleep. But I had to. He made me. But as long as I was near him it didn't matter if I was awake or asleep. But I had awful nightmares, I dreamt that I Killed so many innocent peoples. I dreamt that I killed Amelia's uncle. And that I wanted to kill everyone ells except Zelgadis. I just wanted to wake up. And that was what I did. 


	6. Part 5: The end....

Kim felt something soft round her. A bed maybe? She really didn't care she just wanted to stay there forever. She didn't remember what had happened. Not right away. She could hear muffled voices and slowly opened her eyes. She saw 3 figures standing a few feet away. She couldn't make out who it was. She was still sleepy. She yawned and sat up slowly. She stretched and then turned towards the figures. She felt her hart crumble again. She saw Zel hugging Amelia and Lina were lost in thoughts. She started to remember what had happened the day before. She felt ill and just wanted to get back to sleep and never wake up. She didn't have anyone any longer. She was dead to her family and she were dead to her friends here. And now she was just hated. She slipped out of the bed and started to make her way towards Lina and the others when she bumped into something. She placed a hand on the invisible wall. It gave away a soft glow every time she touched it. Lina looked up and saw Kim.   
-So you're awake now. Good. I have some questions.   
-I could have guessed so. But first I have one. What is this, I mean this wall.   
-It's a shield. So you wont harm anyone with you're magic.   
-Oh... ok Lina I understand.   
-How are you feeling Miss Kim?   
-To be honest Amelia... I feel like I should be dead. I'm so sorry.   
Kim sat down on the bed and hugged her knees to her chest. She could feel the tears streaming down her face. Zel walked out the room and only Lina and Amelia were left. They could hear Kim sob.   
-Kim why did you do that? Why did you kill Christopher?   
Lina walked closer to the bed and Kim. And put her hands on her hips and glared at the crying girl.   
-I don't know... I just felt something take over my body. I didn't want to do it I swear. It wasn't me... I don't want it to be me. I didn't mean to... I didn't mean to hurt anyone... I just had to...   
-Miss Kim...  
-... I'm so sorry...   
Kim's eyes started to flicker between normal and nothingness again. Her head were thrown back and she screamed. Her feathers started to change and she growd fangs and a pair of big black wigns shot out of her back. Her fingers became like big claws as did her feet's. The hair clip flew to the other side of the bed and her hair became black and silky. She stopped screaming and fell limp to the bed. Lina and Amelia had only watched in chock. And Zel was standing by the door and was even more chocked then the girls.   
-What did just happen?   
-I have no idea Miss Lina. Do you think she is ok?  
-I don't know...  
Just then Xellos appeared besides Zel.   
-Well it seems that the demon part of her body was stronger. It was just a matter of time.   
-What are you doing here Xellos? Zel was glaring at the trickster.   
-Oh... nothing really. Just checking on my favorite mortals. And I don't think that Kim is going to survive the transformations. Not if she is going to go trough it 2 more times.   
-What do you mean Xellos? And don't' you say that is a secret. Because if you do I'm going to Dragon slave you into next week.   
-Well Miss Lina. No need to get violent. She is simply going through a reverse of the transformation when she took the curse from Zelgadis here. But it's so much more painful the other way around. If she doesn't have the will to live she probably won't make it through the other transformation.  
-Why are you telling us this Mr. Xellos?   
-Ah. That Amelia... is a secret.   
Xellos took this opportunity to phase to the other side of the shield and sat down beside Kim's shivering body.  
-Aww... poor child. She only wanted someone to love her. Pitiful... she were so strong. She probably could have killed me if she had the will. But there is no worrying in that now.  
Xellos tapped Kim's forehead.   
-Time to wake up now little one.   
Kim stirred and then her eyes fluttered opened. They were gold, and sited like Xellos.  
-What happened?   
-Ah... Kim. You just went through a little transformation. Nothing to worry about. How do you feel?  
-Transformation? What do you mean?   
She looked down at her hands and then screamed.   
-W.. What happened to me?   
-Well you se Kim. This is you're demon form. And a weary lovely demon form I must say.   
He smiled as always and Kim looked terrified. She looked over at the door and saw Zel standing there staring at her. She felt his fear, and she could feel Lina's and Amelia's fear to. She drank it. She fed of their fear. Then she stood and walked over to the barrier again. Se placed a hand on it. The light became intense and when the light faded the barrier was gone. And Xellos was now standing by Zel again.  
-Maybe you should say something.  
-What? Why me?  
-Well... she loves you. And now when she in that form she will most likely kill Amelia. Kim has no control of her body. You can see it in her eyes. She is as frightened as you, Lina and Amelia. She is afraid she will hurt you. All of you.  
-Why can't she control her body Mr. Xellos?   
-Well it's simple... The demon part of her is just too strong. And now she doesn't have the strength to fight it either.   
-Well we can't let her kill us. We just have to se to that she can't do anyone any more harm.  
-Lina... are you suggesting that we kill her?  
Zel whispered to Lina. Kim was just watching them and feeding of their fears.   
-Do we have a choice?   
-No...  
-Do you really want to fight me?  
A hollow and alien voice spoke to them. They saw Kim walk closer and that her lips were mowing. But it was not her voice.   
-Do you want to kill one of you're comrades?  
-SHUT UP!!  
-Zel take it easy.  
-Keep out of this Lina.  
Zel walked up to Kim sword in hand and a spell ready in the other.   
-Zelgadis!   
Amelia tried to follow but Lina grabbed her.   
-Let him do this Amelia... he has to.  
-But...  
Lina casted a shield around them. She wasn't the person to give up a fight. But she knew that it was Zel who had the best chance of beating Kim. She whispered something to Amelia and she nodded.  
-Are you going to kill me Zelgadis?   
Kim spoke again. Zel felt a shiver run down his back, and his mind was screaming at him to stop.  
-I'm not going to kill Kim... I'm going to kill the monster that has taken over her.   
-And how are you planning to do that? I could kill you in one stroke.   
-But you wouldn't...  
-Maybe not... but I can kill your wife and friends.   
Kim flickered out of sight and then she was standing outside the barrier Lina had put up. Kim placed a hand on the shield. It gave away a strong chock and Kim had to take a step back.   
-What the...?   
-Didn't know that it would be that power full did you?   
Lina smirked and looked behind Kim. Zel was just standing a few feet behind Kim. Zel took a deep breath and then plunged the sword through Kim's stomach. Lina let down the shield and yelled at Amelia. Kim was down on her knees and was bleeding heavily.   
-Now Amelia!   
-...Ra Tilt!  
The astral spell hit Kim hard and she screamed and if you listened closely you could hear 3 different screams. The light became more intense and the screams became louder. Zel, Lina and Amelia had to back away from the light.   
-This isn't supposed to happen!   
-I know Amelia! The spell backfired somehow!  
Lina and Amelia had backed all the way to the door and were shielding their eyes. They couldn't hear or see Zel. He had backed all the way to the balcony. Then the light disappeared so suddenly that neither of them could se anything for a while. The room was completely dark and then something hit them hard. Lina and Amelia crashed trough the door and Zel crashed into the railing and got a really nasty hit to the head. Amelia was the first one to get up and was the first one to see the horrible sight in the room. Kim's human body was lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Her hair was still white but also stained with her own blood now. There were also 2 odd looking forms standing on either side of her body. One looked a lot like Kim did a few minutes ago, with big wings and claws. The other one were a blue stone figure that radiated magic power. Then she saw Zel. He was lying on the balcony seemingly unconscious. Amelia rushed over to Lina and yelled at her to wake up.   
-Miss Lina! Miss Lina wake up!   
-...Ow...  
-Miss Lina we got the help Zelgadis! There are 2 monsters now!   
-What?!  
-Come on! We got to help him!  
-Go get Gourry! We are going to need his help now!  
Amelia nodded and rushed away to get Gourry. Lina wobbled to her feet and then walked into the room.   
-Ok... let's get this fight started.   
The two monsters looked at Lina and the one with the wings walked towards Zel and the other towards Lina.   
-NoW yOU aRe GoiG To dIe!  
-Guess again! Hey Zel! Wake up!   
Lina threw the Fire Ball at the monster that were walking towards Zel and the blast sent the monster flying through the wall. Zel blinked a few times then got up on his feet and looked around.   
-Lina where is Amelia!?  
-She's getting Gourry! Com on we got the get rid of these things!  
-Right!   
Zel started to say the words for the Ra Tilt but were interrupted as the other monster grabbed his neck from behind. Lina was desperately trying to fight of the stone monster but all her attacks were absorbed by the monster. She could se Zel being pinned to the wall and that he were having trouble breathing. Right about then Amelia and Gourry came running trough the broken door.   
-Zelgadis!  
-Amelia don't freak out! Go help him instead! Gourry help me with this ting!  
-Right Lina!  
Gourry took out his sword and charged at the monster. Amelia ran towards the balcony and as she ran she released a Deim Wing and the monster dropped Zel and stumbled back a few steps. She threw another one but this time the monster didn't even move an inch. Zel was coughing violently trying to get his breath back. The monster then threw a number of small Flair Arrows at Amelia and she didn't have time to react so she were hit all over and then fell to the ground. Zel froze for a couple of seconds then leaped for Amelia. He started to heal her wounds.   
-I told you that I would kill you friends and wife...   
-...Amelia...don't worry...you'll be alright...  
-Ha! You won't be able to heal all her wounds so why bother? Now I'm going to see to your other friends...  
-No you won't! RA TILT!  
-You actually think that is... what the?! AAAHHHH!  
-You aren't in Kim's body any longer... you aren't part human so you will not survive another Ra Tilt.  
The monster disintegrated into a pile of ache and Zel concentrated on Amelia again.   
Lina and Gourry were having serious problem with the other monster. Nothing seemed to work. Not even the sword of light. The monster was beginning to pulse with magic and Lina didn't like the looks of it. The monster itself was throwing numbers of different spells at Lina and Gourry. And they were having trouble to avoid them.   
-Lina we can't just avoid it we got to do something!  
-You don't think I know that! Well I can always try a dragon slave but that'll destroy almost the whole castle...  
-Do it Lina we don't have a choice!  
Lina looked towards Zel who were now picking Amelia of the floor and started to make his way towards them.   
"One last Fire Ball then maybe they'll get some time to get out of here"  
-Try to clear out the most of the castle I'll try to distract this ting a little longer1   
-Ok Lina!  
Lina threw the Fire Ball and then the monster exploded and everything were eaten by a flaming red light.   
  
Well it seemed that way to everyone outside the castle... But what Lina and the others saw was Kim who was in the middle of a bubble with the monster who hadn't exploded the instant the Fire Ball hit.   
  
I saw Lina's eyes and I knew what was going to happen. I felt the sword penetrating my skin and I felt the searing pain. Then it became even worse when he released the spell. I could feel myself being ripped apart. Then I fell to the floor. I landed on my stomach and the blade was almost out of me. When everyone was occupied by the monsters I managed to get the blade out of my back and I managed to heal myself a little. I knew I was going to die for real this time and I could sense the magic that was rising in the room. It was like electricity, the hairs in my neck rose and I heard Lina talking about using a Dragon Slave. I knew that it was only a matter of seconds before the magic level in the monster was going to be too much and it was going to cause a chain reaction in the city itself. I didn't know how I knew I just knew. I sat up slowly the pain being to grate to do anything fast. I started to mumble some spell. I didn't know witch one I just hope it was the right one. I stood and stumbled forward and when the spell hit the monster I released my own spell. I thanked the gods that it was a shield bubble. I sank to my knees and looked at my friends. The friends I betrayed and lied to. The man I helped and almost killed. The one I loved was now safe. I had hoped that I could have spent more time with them. To be able to explain to them that I never meant to hurt them. I could feel the tears that were slowly making their way down my cheeks. I smiled. They were safe. That was all that mattered. I put two trembling fingers to my lips and kissed them then placed them on the wall of the bubble. It was meant for Zel and he knew it. I moved my lips but I didn't know if he or the others heard. I smiled again. Even if the pain was soaring through my every nerve I didn't want them to see it. Lina knew what was going to happen, and Zel also knew. Amelia was still unconscious but she was going to be all right. I could feel that the monster was going to explode in a couple of seconds. I looked at my friends and smiled again. Then I was consumed in an inferno of red. It hurt but I didn't scream. I just smiled towards my friends. They were safe and alive. That was the only thing that mattered. 


End file.
